My Lows and Highs
by LitaE
Summary: Depression. Anger. Fear. Sex. Love. Only JD could put Perry on such an emotional rollercoaster. With nothing left to lose, he may as well enjoy the ride. JDOX Slash and Smut. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I am not Bill Lawrence. I don't live in a big Hollywood mansion with lots of pretty things. In other words, I don't own Scrubs because if I did I'd be rich. Nothing and no-one associated with the show belongs to me.

**NOTE: **This has been on my computer for ages. I actually think I was supposed to post this after "My Frickin' Wedding." So I guess this fic is a few months late then LOL. Figured I may as well post it now, give the JDox fans a fix :-P Hope it's hot. Well, enjoy! Review if you feel like it.

* * *

Visitation rights. The kicker was that out of everything that had happened, that was meant to be the thing that went his way. His ex-wife had actually left this time and taken the kids and managed to screw him over once again. Any attempt to try and fight it was pointless, so Perry had to settle with only seeing his kids every third weekend and holidays.

He promised himself he wouldn't cry because that's what Jordan would have wanted from him. He would have done the usual and drowned himself in booze, preying for death but Perry didn't even have the strength to open the bottle and pour. For hours he'd just been staring at the blank TV unable to move.

Perry finally moved slightly when he realised the door to his apartment was opening. In all the chaos he had forgotten to lock it but he didn't care. He figured that whoever it was may as well rob the place and he wouldn't do a thing to stop them. He kept his eyes on the doorway until JD revealed himself to be the mystery visitor. Perry turned his eyes back to the spot on the wall.

He couldn't look at JD without wanting to cry. He wanted him to leave. If JD wasn't around then things would go back to the way they were. Jordan wouldn't have left because of Perry's feelings towards the young doctor. Dr Perry Cox would be the best doctor ever because he would go into his job full assed as opposed to trying so hard to keep his emotions secret. Needless to say, all of that was unsuccessful. Tears had began to fall slightly at the loss of his kids and life as he knew it, JD still stood in his apartment oblivious to the fact that he was the reason all this happened.

"Perry I heard about what happened." JD joined his mentor on the couch, wringing his hands together. "I don't really know what to say. I thought you guys were really happy together."

His words were met with silence. Perry didn't even want to look at JD, even though he could feel the sensitive blue eyes on his cheek. He watched as JD poured a glass of scotch, offering it to him. When Perry didn't take it, JD set it down on the table and resumed his nervous hand wringing.

"Yeah it's probably not the best encouraging you to drink." JD followed Perry's gaze to the spot on the wall. "I guess you don't really want to talk about it."

Perry picked up the drink from the table, swirling around the contents before taking a sip. JD noticed in the dim light the tear tracks on Perry's cheeks. Reaching over he removed the glass of scotch from Perry's hand and put it aside. Softly he traced Perry's fingers before sandwiching the hand between his own.

"I know you're going to be alright. You're so strong even when you're vulnerable. It's one of the things I lo- I mean, admire about you." JD whispered, holding back his own tears. "I'm really going to miss you."

Finally, Perry turned his attention to JD. Their eyes met and the grip between their hands tightened. "What do you mean, Newbie?"

JD gulped before telling Perry the news. "I was offered that job in Florida. It looks like I'll be going pretty soon."

An awkward silence followed. It was too much news for Perry to take. He shook for a few seconds before his emotions finally erupted. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" He picked up the glass and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. Flipping over the table, the bottle of scotch broke on the floor a few feet away making a brown puddle on the carpet. "Fuck this! Just fuck this!"

JD had never heard Perry curse so much before. It scared and upset him. Grabbing Perry's shoulders he tried to reason with him. "Perry come on, calm down."

Throwing the arms off his shoulders, Perry spun around in a rage. "That's Doctor Cox to you, now why don't you just go ahead and leave!"

In a quiet but still annoyed tone JD shot back. "If you didn't want me to leave, why didn't you say so? Why don't you tell me, or show me? Don't get like this because I'm controlling my life and you can't control yours."

Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, Perry lunged at JD and shoved him against the wall. "You're the reason I have no control, can't you see that? Of course not, you're so blind. You always go on about how deep down you knew how much I care for you and how much I- Oh forget this!"

Perry forced his mouth onto JD's. He kissed every part of his shocked companion's lips before forcing their mouths to open and their tongues to massage each other. Pushing his body further against JD's, Perry released every ounce of passion and love he had built up for years into his kiss. He let out satisfied moans into JD's mouth as he felt his affections being returned. Releasing his grip on JD's shoulders, he embraced him completely, grabbing the back of his head and gripping those brown strands tightly. He felt himself go hard with anticipation and lust, wondering where it all could lead.

When they broke from the kiss, JD had to lean against Perry due to how weak he felt in the knees. JD took a few deep breaths, questioning the reality of the moment. Perry was panting heavily, holding JD close for fear that if he let go he'd lose him. Cupping JD's face, Perry met his eyes again. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to feel.

"You're all I have left." Perry wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"I never knew. I'm sorry." JD buried his head in Perry's chest. "I've wanted you for so long. I just never thought I'd ever feel this."

"Well, now you have me."

Perry tugged up the bottom of JD's shirt, hinting at its removal. Silently, JD raised his arms above his head and allowed Perry to relieve him of it. Returning the favour, JD undid all the buttons on Perry's shirt, exposing his muscular body. Perry allowed his shirt to fall to the floor and his arms to slide back around JD.

Perry kissed JD's bare shoulders, feeling the younger man quiver with his touch. Slowly he trailed the kisses downwards. While planting kisses along the hem of JD's jeans, Perry undid his own pants. He looked up at JD hopefully, not wanting to intrude if he wasn't quite there. When JD nodded down at him, he felt more grateful than he had ever been in his entire life. He watched as JD's pants fell to the floor and his companion kicked them aside. His excitement rose tremendously as his own pants became forgotten on the floor.

Trailing his fingers up from JD's briefs, Perry felt JD's sensitive body shiver slightly. He kissed the younger man's forehead, then down his nose until their lips met again. "I love you JD." His lips brushed JD's as he said it.

"I love you too, Perry." JD replied.

After the words were spoken, the two men allowed their animal urges to take over. Making out ferociously, the two eventually managed to wrestle each other onto the couch. Their excessive touching, grabbing and rolling caused them to fall onto the floor. Neither cared about anything but each other and they continued to kiss passionately until Perry pinned JD down.

"I thought I wanted you before, but shit. That's nothing compared to how much I want you now." Perry hoisted the younger man's legs up and rested them on his chest and shoulders.

"Then take me." JD whispered with serious eyes.

Teasingly, Perry tugged at JD's briefs, slowly feeling up his legs as he removed them. For a moment he studied his completely naked Newbie in admiration before reaching behind him and grabbing the box of condoms he and Jordan would keep under the couch cushions for quickies.

Opening his eyes, JD watched Perry curiously. "What are you doing? I really want you." He bounced slightly to show he was eager.

Fixing himself up with a condom he threw the wrapper aside. "Better safe than sorry. Plus they're lubricated, don't want to hurt your behind there JD."

"Actually, I kind of like it when you call me Newbie." JD nudged Perry with his foot. "Please?"

"Okay then…Newbie." Perry shook his head and bent down for one last kiss with JD.

Propping the legs back up Perry massaged JD's thighs in order to relax him. Slowly he wedged the tip of his rock hard member into JD's asshole. Watching as JD breathed sharply, Perry couldn't resist anymore. Squeezing JD's legs harder, he slammed his cock in hard, continuing to thrust until he could get the rhythm.

Reaching over he grabbed JD's hand and gave it a squeeze. Looking at his lover's face a little twisted, he slowed down a little. "Are you okay? How does it feel?"

"It hurts a little, just keep going slow." JD replied before letting out a loud gasp. "Yes, like that. Oh god, don't stop." He moved his legs from Perry's shoulders and wrapped them around his toned midsection.

Perry kept pounding JD, watching every reaction on his face, listening to every moan and cry. Every moment he had waited for this was worth it. Wanting to prolong their first time as much as possible, Perry tried to put off finishing. When he felt himself about to, he stopped briefly to admire JD.

"Everything alright?" JD asked, still convulsing slightly.

Perry stroked his face, leaning closer. "Just wait one minute." He trailed his hand downwards and felt JD's free and stiff dick. He grabbed it firmly, feeling the pre-cum drip onto his hand as he pumped it slowly. "You like that?"

"Yeah. God yeah." JD practically screamed. "Fuck me Perry."

Doing as JD said, Perry continued with his thrusting. He shut his eyes and let out his own grunts of pleasure. He felt powerful, like a god. It was honestly the first time he could say he "made love" to someone. Feeling himself about to climax again, he bit his lip and stopped. They were just too perfect when they were one, Perry didn't have the heart to end it.

"Please, please." JD whispered. "Let me cum, Perry."

With amazing strength, Perry pulled JD onto him. Still inside him, their bodies now pressed to each other. He thrust upwards, as JD bounced softly. Soon after, Perry met JD's eyes and felt himself release. A part of him wanted to pass out in ecstasy, but he knew that JD had to finish too.

A minute or so later, JD came. "I love you." He moaned as Perry pulled out of him. He wiped at the release he had shot on Perry's stomach and laughed.

"Come here." Perry pulled JD beside him. Both of them lay on the floor, absorbed in each other. Both of them were sweaty, tired and more in love than ever.

"I want to fall asleep right here in your arms." JD snuggled up closer to the hot and naked Perry.

Perry looked into JD's eyes seriously, their faces so close that their noses touched. "Promise me you won't leave." He stroked JD's cheek with his fingertips. "Jordan left because she couldn't handle my feelings for you. Now that I have you-"

JD silenced him with a kiss. "I promise, I won't go anywhere." He nuzzled Perry's nose playfully. "Eskimo kisses."

Perry rolled his eyes and forced JD's head to his chest. He smiled as he watched JD slowly fall into a blissful state of sleep. Quickly reaching over and grabbing a blanket from the sofa he covered them both with it. Circling his arms around JD once again Perry allowed himself to pass out.

* * *

The next morning, Perry blinked as the sun reflected throughout the room. He spied the plasma television and realised he was still in his living room. Stretching slightly he winced as his body adjusted from sleeping on the hard floor all night. Blinking until he could see clearly he noticed the source of warmth at his side. Still asleep, JD was pressed against him with his hand resting on Perry's chest. A slight smile was on his face as he began stirring.

"Morning there Newbie." Perry watched as JD protested to waking up on the floor as well. He petted JD's shoulder before standing up.

Perry couldn't help but laugh at the scene in his apartment. A broken scotch bottle and stain on the carpet. An overturned coffee table. A broken glass with a stain on the wall. Both he and JD's clothes carelessly strewn about everywhere. Then there was the one thing he didn't mind waking up too, the young doctor who was sitting at his feet.

Stretching his stiff back, Perry craved the comfort of his bed. Knowing he didn't have to work that day, he glanced towards his room. "Well, I'm off to get a decent bit of rest on a more appropriate surface."

JD looked after Perry confused. He felt his ass sting a little from the coupling the night before. Sighing he figured that all Perry wanted was to feel. He began to collect his clothes from the floor. He slipped his briefs back on before finding his shirt, which had been soaked in spilled scotch.

He sighed once again as he prepared to leave Perry's apartment. He knew he should have been used to this treatment, but he really thought Perry had opened up and changed. "At least we'll have a night to remember." JD whispered to himself, looking towards Perry's room with a smile before turning to the door.

"Excuse me there, Newbie. What do you think you're doing?" Perry's voice rang out, shocking the younger man. JD turned to find Perry facing him with a stern look and arms folded. "You wouldn't be breaking that promise you made now would you?"

JD remembered the promise he had made the night before. His eyes widened at the realisation. He met Perry's eyes and beamed. "You really meant it?"

Perry walked over and grabbed JD around the waist. "Could you be any more of an idiot, Newbie?"

"Call me JD." JD replied, snuggling up to Perry once again. "I love you."

"As fateful screw up would have it, I love you too." Perry replied, meeting JD's lips in a sweet kiss. "There's nothing more I want then you, beside me every day."

"I want to hold you." JD squeezed his lover tightly, shutting his eyes in bliss.

Perry's playful smile turned into a serious look. "Then get your ass into my bed like you should have done in the first place."

As he watched JD eagerly run towards his bedroom, throwing off his clothes in the process, Perry couldn't help but roll his eyes. As he followed after, a smile appeared on his face at the mere thought of spending all day in bed with JD. He knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
